


Kinktober 2018: Week Four & Five

by TheSpaceCoyote



Series: Kinktober 2018 [4]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, BDSM, F/M, Gun Kink, Home Invasion Fantasy, Humiliation, Leather Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Master/Slave, Shibari, rival CEOs au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 16:25:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 8,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16478960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpaceCoyote/pseuds/TheSpaceCoyote
Summary: A place for all the Kinktober prompts days 23-31!





	1. Day 23: Scars, Rhack

**Author's Note:**

> Oops, I realized I accidentally put Day 22 on the Week 3 compilation, sorry about that! So this compilation will be a little shorter than the others.

Jack was expecting all tender, creamy skin when he finally stripped Rhys of his angular, CEO regalia—and while much of what he found was as pretty and soft to the touch, when he ran his hand down from Rhys’ collarbone down to his shoulder his fingers brushed up against something raised and rough.

Rhys mumbled a soft noise into their kiss as Jack slid his undone shirt over his shoulder, revealing where the flesh joined the upper part of his cybernetic arm. Jack couldn’t stop himself from looking out of his periphery even as he continued to kiss Rhys, catching sight of where his fingers pressed up against the scars emanating out from the metal socket. His fingers traveled along the ridges of tissue, finding their patterns messier than he expected from mere surgery scars.

Jack pulled away from Rhys’  lips with an inquisitive sound, carefully pressing him back against the bed when the omega shot him a questioning glance.

He stretched Rhys’ cybernetic arm out against the bed, lightly holding it down by the bicep as he leaned over his shoulder and took a closer look.

Rhys’ scar was far less old than Jack’s own, those that laid against his arms and torso in faded brown lines and silvery embossing. These were fresher and pinker, standouts against Rhys’ pale skin in a similar way to his tattoos. Perhaps less immediately striking, but all the more fascinating.

“Why’re you…looking at those…” Rhys mumbled, his lower lip sticking out. Obviously wishing Jack would go back to kissing him, and well—Jack  _would_ , in a moment.

He leaned down and pressed his lips, first right where flesh met Rhys’ cybernetic, then trailing outwards along the spreading path of his scars. As Jack kissed the annoyance slowly fell away from Rhys’ face, until he sighed and stroked Jack’s hair, encouraging more delicate touch against the rough skin.

“Wasn’t expecting something like this…” Jack murmured against the tail end of Rhys’ scar, where it petered off towards his chest. “You’re a little rougher around the edges than I thought, babe.”

He lifted his head, licking his lips as he gazed down at the omega beneath him.

“I think I like it.”


	2. Day 23: Shibari, Master/Slave, Rhack

Usually, when Jack wanted to experiment with rope play, he would bind Rhys from head to toe and leave him completely immobile. Rhys didn’t mind this, especially when Jack took the time to properly worship and savor his helpless body, but he couldn’t deny he liked having use of his hands on those days when Jack felt too lazy to bind him up beyond his torso, neck and hips.

And Jack was feeling  _very_  lazy, sitting on the couch and waiting expectant for Rhys to return from the kitchen.

Though his arms were mostly free of the woven blue ropes Jack liked best they still wrapped pretty tightly around his upper thighs, rendering him unable to walk quicker than an awkward little shuffle. He had to be fairly careful once he finished Jack’s drink and balanced it atop a delicate little serving platter, as one stumble or slip up could send the thin-stemmed glass tumbling end over end and spill all over the floor, and if  _that_  happened Jack wouldn’t be happy. And this evening, Rhys only wanted to please his master.

“I hope this is to your liking, sir,” Rhys affected a polite tone as he knelt besides where Jack sat on the couch, offering up the drink to Jack—though his greedy eyes veered away from the competently crafted drink and to Rhys’ naked body. He traced the criss-cross of the ropes and the keyhole loop around his neck, before he looked at his face.

“You’re such a good boy, Rhysie…so good to your master.” Jack petted him gently, brushing his hair back, before lifted the drink off the tray and taking a small sip. He smacked his lips, letting out a gratified sigh.

“Remember when you could barely pour a beer, pumpkin? You’ve learned so well. You just needed to get properly motivated.”

Jack uncrossed his legs as he took a longer sip, closing his eyes as he gave the young man a nice view of his bulge. Rhys licked his lips but stayed in his servile position—with the serving tray now sitting on the floor and his arms tucked behind his back—knowing well that patience and flattery would earn him what he really wanted before long. Especially considering how quickly Jack was pounding back this drink.


	3. Day 23: Size Difference, Aurelothy

Timothy was lucky he could please the lich queen like this, but with each passing day in her lair it felt less and less likely she would ever let him go.

“You’re so handsome like this, darling,” Aurelia purred down upon him, her breath chilling goosebumps all along his skin. It was a bit difficult to get used to her temperature, even with cloth and armor separating his body from her clammy skin, but even so the movement of her hands over his thighs as she pulled them apart had warm pleasure tingling deep inside of him.

She laid both of his ankles over the arms of his throne, the ornate metal skulls and crystals keeping him pried open so she could access the space between his legs. He felt like a toy in his grasp, her long legs extending out well past his own, disappearing over the edge of the throne where the hem of her ice-encrusted cape swirled. His head barely came up to her chest where no heart beat against the back of his skull, and yet the words she spoke when she started to stroke his cock and slip her cold claws inside of him felt full of care and warmth odd for a member of the undead.

“You have  _no_  idea how boring it was before you came. Every other human who dared sign a contract would waste away before long but you…you’ve  _lasted_  and I’m so  _proud_.”

Tim hugged himself, unsure where to put his hands on the baroness’s body as she played with him, her frigid touch only kindling his hapless arousal. His brother had always teased him about his affection towards capable, powerful women, and yet he’d never imagined himself sitting in the lap of an undead baroness a good couple heads higher than he was.

Warmth flooded outwards from his groin to the tips of his fingers and toes when he finally came, and morbidly he wondered if the only thing keeping him alive in Aurelia’s presence were the orgasms she loved to wring out of him, but as she curled him up and tucked him against her like a fragile kitten, he figured it best to let his eyes slide shut and not dwell too hard on it.


	4. Day 24: Leather, Pegging, Aurelothy/Timhelm

Wilhelm was certainly the big, stoic type, and while Aurelia usually preferred her lovers to be a little more talkative, the noises Timothy was making between them more than made up for it.

“You’re such a beautiful, darling little pet, Timothy,” she trilled, running leather clad fingers through his hair as he pressed his lips along the shaft of her bright blue strap on. He knelt on all fours on the small side table between them, rocking forward slightly as Wilhelm started to work him open with his cock. The studded leather gloves wrapped around  the enforcer’s hands creaked as he gripped Timothy tightly by the hips, the one noise escaping his lips small grunts as he sunk inside.

But the sounds falling from Tim’s lips were divine, kissing Aurelia’s ears like a finely played sonata. She could feel ghosts of vibrations down through the silicone of the strap-on and against her own groin, sending little shivers of pleasure throughout her body. Timothy would certainly be taking care of  _those_  later, once she and Wilhelm thoroughly ravished him.

“Open, up, dearest, lets see those pretty teeth,” Aurelia cooed, other hand gripping Timothy’s jaw and popping his mouth wider. He went eagerly with her guidance, lips wrapped around the head of the strap on. He bobbed his head, slicking the blue material with saliva as he struggled to take it all with Wilhelm plowing into him from behind, leather chaps rubbing up against the back of his thighs.

Timothy moaned after a particularly rough thrust, one of his hands lifting to grasp at the silky fishnets wrapped around Aurelia’s legs. She smiled, pleased as he grabbed at her for purchase, seeking his mistress’s presence and comfort.

“There there, you can take it. I know you can, darling. You’ve taken so much already.” She leaned her hips in closer, allowing Timothy to grab the hem of her blue leather skirt as he pushed more of her cock in his mouth with a low mewl.

“Wilhelm and I both think you’re absolutely  _lovely_ …don’t we?” She cooed, trying to get a response out of her muscular companion, but Wilhelm only nodded, the leathery palm of his glove smacking Timothy’s ass and causing him to start. Aurelia sighed and continued cradling their young lover’s head, keeping him balanced and comforted as he was rawed red and smarting from behind.


	5. Day 24: Lapdances, Shower/Bath, Rhack

The new bath Jack had installed was massive, really more of a small pool than anything else. Not that Rhys disliked it—in fact, he’d already bought a basket full of bath products to test it out with his boyfriend. Even if Jack claimed he didn’t like using fruity stuff like bath bombs or aromatic oils, Rhys knew there was a side to him that secretly loved this kind of pampering.

Besides, once Rhys undressed and showed off his long, bare legs to his boyfriend, he knew Jack would follow him anywhere.

He ran the bath as Jack stripped off his clothes, kneeling besides the edge of the sunken tub as he mixed a concoction of bubble bars and bath oils into the water. The air immediately filled with blend of soothing smells, from rose and lavender to sandalwood and eucalyptus. The bath fizzed and bubbled as it filled, babbling with colors of blue and green with flecks of gold shining under the dimmed lights.

“You first, handsome,” Rhys purred as he rose to turn to Jack, guiding his boyfriend towards the tub. Jack looked at him with slight reluctance, but finally sunk under the water after poking it with a cautious toe. The affect was immediate—a pleasured smile drifted across Jack’s face, deepening when Rhys slid into his lap right after.

“Oh? You’ve got something dirty in mind for bath time?” Jack teased as Rhys’ ass drifted down to settle against his cock.

“…Maybe.” Rhys looked coyly behind his shoulder as he started to rub himself all up and down Jack’s front, balance and rhythm aided by the flow of the water. It helped him feel a lot more sexy, as did the lovely smells drifting up all around them. “I’m just really in the mood for it, you know?”

“Well…gotta hand it to you, you really did a good job  _setting_  the mood.” Jack’s hands floating through the water, cutting through the swirling bubbles as they plunged down to settle on Rhys’ waist. The young man fidgeted, Jack’s hands already feeling soft and warm from the soothing oils in the bathwater.

“There’s…there’s so much  _room_  in here now,” Rhys cooed, rubbing Jack’s cock between his asscheeks as he reached around to grasp Jack’s thighs. “There’s so much we can  _do_.”

“Oh yeah, baby?” Jack nuzzled against his ears, voice dipping to a whisper. “Then how ‘bout you show me everything you have in mind?”


	6. Day 25: Tickling, Rhack

The moment Jack discovered Rhys was ticklish he knew he’d never let his boyfriend live it down.

It’d happened a few times while they were touching or cuddling—Jack would trail his finger down Rhys’ thigh or kiss under his neck and squeeze a little titter out of him. It amused him just as much as it annoyed Rhys, and doing it on purpose was a one-way ticket to the couch for the evening. Not that Jack let that stop him. In fact, he’d kept on wondering exactly  _how_  ticklish Rhys was, and how many frustrated giggles he could wring out of him if he poked and prodded the right spots.

One morning Jack decided to take things to the next level. He padded quietly into the kitchen, spying where Rhys stood in front of the toaster waiting for his bagel to pop up. He was distracted, picking at his nails. Jack grinned as he prowled up behind him, shooting his hands up and underneath Rhys’ sleep shirt.

Rhys instantly squealed, his entire body hunching over as Jack mercilessly tickled his middle.  _Yup_. Definitely the spot. Jack snickered as Rhys squirmed and flailed wildly about, whacking Jack’s hands and begging him to  _stop_  in between breathless pants.

“J-Jack, I—I mean it, don’t—!” Rhys wailed, but the CEO wasn’t through yet, he wanted to figure out where else his boyfriend was ticklish. He clamped one arm around Rhys’ waist, the hand of the other moving down towards his thighs to test those out, only to stop when it got to the young man’s groin.

Rhys bit his lip and shut his eyes tight, cheeks bright red. Jack had figured that’d been because of the tickling, but as his palm pressed against the bulge in Rhys’ shorts he realized there was something more.

“ _Pumpkin_.” Disbelief lifted Jack’s tone. “Are you…are you  _hard_?”

An annoyed whine slipped between Rhys’ lips.

“You didn’t…I didn’t want you to  _tickle me_ …” He frowned, trying to wriggle out of Jack’s arms but the older man held him close, hand now squeezing with interest over Rhys’ crotch.

“ _Hoo boy_. Didn’t think  _that_  would happen,” Jack snickered, starting to massage Rhys’ cock. “You hiding any more freaky little kinks in there, sugar?”

When Rhys didn’t reply Jack trailed a delicate circle in Rhys’ stomach that earned him a shiver. The hand holding his cock moved just as slowly and softly, teasing Rhys’ accidental arousal.

“Guess I’ll just have to see how many I can wring outta you.”


	7. Day 25: Boot Worship, Rhack

Rhys had just meant to try on Jack’s boots for a moment.

He found them tucked away in the back of Jack’s closet while trying to organize his formalwear. They didn’t look half bad and felt made from authentic leather, so he’d decided to put them on and model them around the bedroom for a split second, just to see what they looked like on him.

Jack wasn’t supposed to walk in while he was mid-strut.

“Kitten…what are you doing in daddy’s boots?” Jack snickered from the doorframe, arm leaned up against it as he looked Rhys up and down. He paid special attention to the boots, which didn’t help Rhys’ embarrassment as he plopped down on the bed and struggled to take them off.

“Sorry, I, um—I don’t know what I was thinking, they look dumb on me anyways—“ He started to babble, only to pause as Jack pushed himself off the doorframe and strode on over, coming to kneel right where Rhys sat on the bed.

“Sure’s been awhile since I’ve seen these beauties…and they saw  _me_  through some rough times.” Jack trailed his finger down the shin of one of the boots, the pressure light but just enough that Rhys could still feel it. “You know, they don’t look half bad on you, pumpkin. Actually, you look pretty damn sexy wearing my shoes.”

“Huh? You…you think so?” Rhys replied, bewildered. He expected Jack to mock him until he finally wrenched the boots off his feet and threw them back into the closet, but Jack was acting…weirdly into it.

“Oh yeah, babe. Think I don’t like it when you wear your usual heels? Seeing something of mine on you just makes sit even better.” Jack cradled the heel of the boot with his other hand, before bringing the toe up to his lips in quick kiss. Followed by another, and another, until Jack’s mouth and tongue trailed lightly up the well-worn leather, leaving little damp patches in their wake.

Rhys’ heart leapt in his chest at the sight, suddenly a lot less interested in getting the boots off. Hell, maybe if things got a little hot and heavy, Jack would even let him keep them on

He liked the idea of that very much.


	8. Day 25: Olfactophilia, Rhack

Jack had been gone for a few days already, and Rhys could hardly take it.

It wasn’t that Jack had never gone away before, but for some reason Rhys was struggling with it in a way he hadn’t before. He couldn’t quite place his finger on  _why_ but the sense of longing and loneliness persisted, and all he wanted was Jack back at his side with his strong hands and clumsy kisses.

He tried to distract himself with chores around the penthouse. He and Jack’s laundry still sat combined in the huge hamper, stuck together and in need of a clean. He focused on that for now, carrying the load over to the laundry room and starting to sort it.

Most of the clothes at the top were his, so he sorted them into neat piles, differentiating between lights and colors. He soon dug through to Jack’s clothes, picking out the items he’d worn the day before he’d left on his trip.

He pulled out Jack’s unicorn boxers and pants, digging through his pockets for anything Jack had left behind. Once he’d nearly washed Jack’s jeans with a prototype grenade in the pocket, so now he made it a habit. This time, however, he found nothing but lint and a crushed piece of paper with some gun designs scribbled on it, so he folded the pants up and set them aside.

Rhys pulled out Jack’s sweater next, and as soon as he touched its soft, worn fabric a sense of need washed over him. He held it up in front of his face, eyes scanning over each wrinkle snd stain. It was one of the most well-loved of Jack’s Hyperion-branded clothes, what he wore whenever he had a rough day and wanted to be lazy. Jack’s smell was soaked deep into the fibers, and when Rhys brought it to his nose and inhaled he could almost pretend his boyfriend was sitting here besides him.

He groaned into the sweater, the overwhelming scent of Jack stuffing up his nose. He pressed it close over his face, the fabric shifting with the movement of his breathing. He kept it clamped over his face with one palm, the other drifting down as arousal swirled in his stomach. He felt a little ashamed as he slipped his hand into his boxers but he couldn’t help it, he missed Jack  _that_  much, and this was the closest he could get right now.

He pumped his cock as he sniffled and huffed into Jack’s sweater, the man’s lingering scent pushing his orgasm up to the breaking point in no time. With a few more desperate strokes he came into his palm, a couple errant drops staining into his underwear.

He panted as he slowly pulled the sweater away from his nose, cheeks colored bright red even though no one was around to witness. He tossed Jack’s sweater in the pile before sliding his boxers off of his legs, putting it with the rest of his soiled clothes.

At least he’d been right in the middle of doing laundry. 


	9. Day 26: Lactation, Toys, Rhack

Much to his frustration, Rhys’ new suppressors were wreaking a bit of havoc on his body.

The extra sensitivity he could deal with. Same with the increased appetite. He  _hoped_  they’d both even out within a few weeks as his system adjusted to the new drug, but he could at least cope with it for the time being.

But his chest was embarrassing the fuck out of him and he  _could not_  deal.

Sure, he knew… _leaking_ …was something he might have to worry about as an omega. But he thought that would only happen once he was ready to have a kid. Not just randomly when he switched medication.

It didn’t exactly feel  _bad_ , but spotting all his favorite shirts when he was at work or trying to have fun was humiliating. It helped to wear his vest to cover it up, but the feeling of the fabric sticking to his nipples combined with the hyper-sensitivity still made it uncomfortable. Whenever it happened, he just couldn’t wait to go home and hide himself until it stopped.

Too bad he couldn’t hide things from  _Jack_  as easily as he could his coworkers.

“No! Don’t touch them!” Rhys hissed, hands snapping up to cover his nipples as Jack stepped closer. To his surprise, his alpha actually stopped, though he kept his hands held up.

“Woah pumpkin, easy now.” Jack’s nostrils flickered as he sniffed the air, undoubtedly picking up on the scent of Rhys’ damp chest. “You don’t have to hide them from me.”

“Yeah I do. It’s  _embarrassing_ ,” Rhys emphasized, curling in on himself in shame. Jack sighed and shook his head, taking another step closer and placing his hands on Rhys’ shoulders.

“There’s no one around but you and me,” Jack purred, fingers slowly trailing down to where Rhys still covered his nipples, though his hands faltered at his mate’s gentle touch. After a moment, Rhys shifted to hug around waist, exposing his glistening chest to Jack’s eyes.

Instead of laughing or mocking him like Rhys thought he would, Jack instead started to rub his nipples in small circles. He hissed, sensitivity spiking through his body and weakening his knees.

“ _No_ …you’re gonna make it worse…” Rhys whined even as he plopped down on the bed, spreading his legs.

“Worse?” Jack chuckled, briefly moving to the nightstand to rifle through the drawer. Rhys watched as he produced a ribbed yellow vibrator from its depths. “Oh no, sugar. This’ll help wring every little drop out of you.”

Rhys moaned, leaning back on his elbows as Jack returned to crouch between his legs. He prepped the length of the vibrator with lube before pulling down Rhys’ shorts and probing it against his hole. It slid in easily, much to Rhys’ gratification as he arched his spine. His nipples twitched, growing wet once more.

“ _Jaaaack_ …” He panted as the vibrator flicked on, shuddering in and out of him. His hands slid to his chest, this time not hiding his nipples but instead touching them himself, sending his sensitivity through the roof.

It didn’t take long for Rhys to orgasm with his body strung and tense like this, milk and cum dribbling out its last reserves as he flopped back against the bed. He squeezed his thighs back together when Jack pulled the toy out of him and dropped it against the sheets. Rhys hummed, questioning when Jack crawled atop him, licking his lips and gazing down at his chest.

“You’re a real mess now, kitten…” He leaned down, admiring the streaks of milk against his skin. “How’s about i clean you up?”


	10. Day 26: Roleplay, Smiles/Laughter, Rhack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Home invasion roleplay in this one.

“You gonna cry for me, bitch? I wanna hear you  _scream_ ,” the masked stranger hissed, tugging the bonds holding Rhys’ wrists together behind his back. “Because you can make as much noise as you’d like, no one’s gonna come for you.”

Rhys whimpered, his face rubbing up against the leather of the couch cushion. His knees had been shoved up under him, propping his ass up in the air, exposing him right to the intruder’s hungry eyes and strong hands. He bit his lip when his shorts pulled up over his thighs, exposing more of his pale skin. His breathing quickened, knowing where this was going to head next. This guy hadn’t even bothered to look at any of the expensive appliances or fancy entertainment systems in the living room. He knew exactly what he wanted.

“God, you’re just begging to be fu— _uh_ —screwed—no wait yeah!  _Fucked_. Yeah. You wanna be f-fucked, right bitch?”

Rhys’ eyebrow quirked up, looking back over his shoulder. He could see the intruder’s eyes through the holes in his ski mask, squinting in thought.

“What’re you looking at?” He growled, shoving at Rhys’ shoulder. “Eyes back down, you slut! I’m gonna plow you right through the couch!”

Rhys couldn’t help it. Even with the rough treatment and commanding voice, he couldn’t help but let out a derisive snort.

The eyes behind the mask widened.

“What was that? You—you think this is funny?”

Apparently, because that little giggle triggered a spill of laughter from Rhys’ lips. He couldn’t stop it, tittering as he squirmed underneath the intruder’s hands.

“You…I’m sorry, you’re just so  _corny_  when you’re trying to be tough.”

An annoyed snort puffed from the intruder’s nose. His hands left Rhys’ body, one landing on his hips as the other pulled his mask off.

“You’re a really crappy actor, Rhysie.” Jack frowned, his hair frizzy and disheveled. He tossed the mask onto the coffee table and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“ _Me_? You can barely swear even when you’re trying to be in character!” Rhys continued laughing as he turned over onto his back to face his boyfriend. Jack huffed, planting his hands on both sides of Rhys’ head as he leaned over him.

“You think you’re  _so_  cute, huh? Laughing it up!” His eyebrows furrowed sharply, lips pulled back in a growl. “I’m gonna give you something to laugh about.”

“…You know, you’re a lot more threatening without the ski mask.” Rhys smiled, his laughter dying to a slight giggle as Jack pushed their bodies together, finally cutting him off with a firm kiss.


	11. Day 27: Exhibitionism/Voyeurism, Against a Wall, Rhack

“Look at them…” Jack chuckled, eyeing the meeting just beyond the window he had Rhys pinned against. “Going about their business…no clue what’s happening just a couple of feet away…”

Rhys moaned, his breath fogging against the glass as he rubbed his cock up against it. Jack’s thrusts were unusually slow and even, like he wanted to savor this for as long as he could. The idea of fucking Rhys within spitting distance of his stuffed-shirt board of directors seemed to tickle Jack to no end.

“Two-way mirrors…frikkin’ genius invented this, huh pumpkin? You can watch anyone you want and they’ll have no idea…no idea I’ve got my dick out and inside you right under their noses.  _Hah_! Hilarious.” Jack breathed against the side of Rhys’ neck, one hand sliding up the glass to pin Rhys’ wrist against it. “Of course…helps to have my pretty partner and crime to make it really sweet.”

“S-So you won’t stop telling me…” Rhys panted as he rolled his hips back against Jack, only for the CEO to bounce a particularly hard thrust against his ass. He moaned as he cock smeared agains the mirror, right against the back of one of the director’s chairs.

“Hah. Look at that.” Jack’s other hand moved around to pet Rhys’ dick. “Wonder if I can make you jizz all over the table once I’m through with you. What do you think?”

Rhys only moaned in response, less interested in Jack’s grudge against the directs and more absorbed in his arousal. Not that the sight of the unknowing men and women in front of him  _wasn’t_  doing anything for him. It danced just on the edge of shame, just enough to whet Rhys’ dirtier appetites. The directors always hated Jack’s more flamboyant, extravagant ideas, even if they eventually conceded thanks to coercion or violence, so the idea of fucking so close to them as they droned about quarter projections and design deadlines was priceless.

 _Shit_. Maybe Rhys was a little more interested in feeding Jack’s grudges than he’d initially thought. He grunted when Jack pressed him harder up against the glass, cock grinding deep inside of him.

“Might even…consider taking out the wall next time…could you  _imagine_?”

Though Rhys felt he wouldn’t be caught  _dead_  standing naked in front of Hyperion’s top executives, such a deviant idea and the way Jack purred it into his ear like a filthy secret had Rhys arching his back and coming, cock splashing an arc up against the mirror and over the impassive forms of the huddled executives.

“ _Mmm_. You really creamed Derkowitz good…” Jack hummed in approval as he roughly pulled his cock out of Rhys’, taking the shaft in hand and shifting to stand a little right of Rhys’ shaky form. “Let’s see if I can get an even better shot.”


	12. Day 27: Gun Play, Degradation, Jackisha

“You fucking bandits are always trying to test me, huh?” Nisha’s boots clicked against the wooden floors of the sheriff’s office. A pistol spun in her hands, sunlight filtering in through the old window shades winking along the barrel until she halted it in a threatening brandish.

The bound man at her feet spat, a little dribble of red spotting on the floor beneath him. She moved closer, the floorboards creaking underneath her weight as she came to a halt in front of her captive. The barrel of the gun pressed against the crook’s cheekbone, tilting his head to the side.

Pretty green and blue eyes flashed up at her from beneath heavy eyelids. He was pretty for a bandit. Too pretty to kill. There was a reason he was sitting on the floor in her office rather than hanging like rakk-bait from the gallows.

“Lucky you’re a bit of a looker. What, psychos didn’t try ripping your face off yet?” Her dark purple lips pulled in a smirk as she slid the end of the gun barrel down to the man’s angular jawline, following it with interest until she tucked the tip under his chin and pushed it up. The metal was still warm from the warning shot she’d fired earlier, right before she’d managed to subdue and hogtie this handsome stranger.

“I would say I don’t have much use for a pretty boy around here, but…things do get a little bit lonely. Could keep someone like you until I get bored.” She flicked the gun barrel up and over his chin to press it against his lips.

“Suck, bandit, and if you do a good job I won’t shoot you in the throat and string you up for everyone to see.” She growled softly and started to edge the gun into her captive’s mouth. It took only a moment for the man to comply, cracked lips parting as a pink tongue cradled the underside of the metallic tip. The hand not holding the grip of her pistol slowly moved to settle in the man’s hair, feeling the silk of each strand even under the grit of the Pandoran desert.

 _Might be a lost, pampered pretty-boy instead of a bandit_ , she thought as she shifted the gun barrel inside of the man’s mouth, pressing it against his tongue and urging him to properly suck. Those intense eyes hooded, focused on the task at hand as he started to get the hang of it.

Nisha’s teeth showed bright and sharp from behind her dark lips as she wound her fingers tighter in her captive’s hair. Honestly? If he learned to put his mouth to proper use, she couldn’t care less who he was or where he came from.


	13. Day 28: Striptease, Humiliation, Rhack

Of course Rhys would screw up his first night on the job.

All he had to do was serve the drinks the bartender finished to the proper clients. Remembering what went where and to who wasn’t the hard part, but apparently keeping balance on his new pair of high-heeled work boots was too much of a task for him. So just as he ambled to the booth of well-dressed businessmen who’d ordered a round of the club’s signature cocktails one heel jiggled and slipped out from underneath him, causing the drinks to fly through the air and douse both Rhys and the man sitting closest to him.

Rhys gasped as the liquor soaked his clothes and dripped onto the floor. He nearly slipped again as he struggled to both keep his balance and figure out what to say to the man who’s fancy suit he’d just splashed. He clapped his hands over his mouth, mumbling out apologies as intense eyes fell over him. The rest of the man’s party fell silent, lips slightly parted, watching the both of them intently as if they expected their companion to blow up.

But the man only smiled as he lifted a hand to his nose and sniffed it.

“You know, I was really looking forward to trying out this cocktail, pumpkin.” He slid around in the booth until he faced Rhys, legs parted and elbow leaned on the table. Rhys swallowed, feeling the eyes of the patrons of the other tables on him as they started to whisper and gossip. But he couldn’t tear his eyes away from this man and the way he appraised Rhys with sharp eyes. He couldn’t even bring himself to try to apologize, his voice locked on a stutter.

“I’d ask you to bring us another round but I don’t wanna risk you dropping them all over the place, sugar. But don’t worry, I ain’t mad. Not really.” The man snickered, gaze dragging over Rhys’ legs and up his lanky torso. “You’re clothes are all wet and sticky now, aren’t they? Can’t be comfortable. How about you take them off?”

Rhys’ racing thoughts suddenly ground to a halt at that.  _What_? Was that a joke? He…he didn’t really want him stripping down in the middle of a busy club, right?

“I—no, it’s okay, I’ll just…I’ll just get my boss—“

“Nah. I don’t want your boss, pumpkin.” The man leaned in, teeth showing through his widened smile. “C’mon. You’ll feel better. I  _insist_.”

Rhys didn’t know why he didn’t just go get his manager anyway. It wasn’t like servers were completely beholden to the club’s customers anyway. This guy had already gone over the line asking him to take off his clothes.

And yet, Rhys found his fingers drifting to his tie anyway, as if the stranger’s eyes were hypnotizing him to do his bidding.

He let the tie hang loose around his neck as he moved onto the black vest and then the white dress shirt clinging to his body. He peeled the wet fabric away from his skin after he popped each button. Murmurs drifted up from the other tables as well as the stranger’s companions, but the pleased smile and nod of approval from the man himself encouraged Rhys to keep going, even as embarrassment clouded his cheeks. He felt funny with this mix of shame and interest whirling in his belly, and as he started on his belt he wondered why no one had stopped him yet. Surely one of the others guests would have alerted his manager or one of the bouncers, but nothing happened until his pants fell to his knees. That’s when the stranger decided to touch him.

“There. Doesn’t that feel better?” He grinned as he settled a hand on Rhys’ hip, right where his blue boxers dug into his skin. “And this is really helping me forget the drink you spilled all over me, babe. Now nobody has to get fired tonight.”

Rhys nodded, his arms wrapped around his midsection. He looked down, mortification properly settling in when he saw his own half-naked body. He might have saved himself from losing his job but there wasn’t anything he could do for his dignity.

“Hey now, don’t be so weepy now, sugar,” the man’s voice melted from commanding to soothing as he urged Rhys to sit on his thigh. He dabbed at his cheek with a napkin he’d been using to wipe at his own damp skin. “No one here’s gonna get mad at you as long as you keep ol’ Jack happy. And right now? I’m  _very_  happy.  _Trust me_.”

“O-Okay…” Rhys whimpered, still feeling stupid and ashamed now that he sat perched on this stranger’s— _Jack’s_ —lap with half his clothes off and blush creeping down his neck. From the booth he could now see his boss peeking out from around the bar, but to Rhys’ surprise he didn’t look particularly upset—more  _relieved_ , even as Rhys sat in the lap of one of their guests. Confusion added to the muddle mess in Rhys’ stomach, but it seemed for the time being the stranger was correct.

“One of your little buddies will grab us replacement drinks. You’re gonna stay right here for the rest of the night… _Rhys_ …” Jack read off his nametag as his arm squeezed around the young man’s waist. “And if we keep accidents to a minimum, you can expect a big fat tip outta it.”


	14. Day 29: Sleepy Sex, Massage, Rhack

“ _Ugh_ ,” Rhys moaned as he flopped down on the couch and planted his face into a pillow. His entire upper body smarted, like it did sometimes when he exerted his cybernetic arm too much. He didn’t remember doing too much physical today, but regardless, his muscles  _ached_.

Thankfully, Jack was there to lend a helping hand.

“Just lie back, sugar. Daddy’s gonna take care of you.” Jack straddled him from behind, rolling the hem of Rhys’ undershirt up until it exposed most of his back. The young man hummed, turning his head to the side to look up at Jack as broad hands, slicked with scented oil, started to work into his tightened muscles.

“ _Oh_ …oh man, yes. That’s it…” Rhys moaned, body and eyes feeling heavy and relaxed as Jack rubbed and kneaded his back. He never knew his boyfriend to be so skilled with his hands, but  _oh_  he was just melting into this. A pleased smile spread over his lips as the smell of lavender and rosemary filled his nose. Jack’s fingers worked into the tense tissue, massaging it out until he lay so loose and lazy on the couch that he barely reacted when Jack’s hands started to move a little bit lower.

Rhys let out a small, interested moan when Jack’s oily digits started to peel back the waistband of his boxers. He wiggled languidly against the couch, holding his pillow to his face as Jack’s hands cupped his ass and started to gently stroke against the skin.

“ _Mmm_ …not sore down  _there_ …” Rhys murmured, against the fabric of his pillow. Through a half-closed eye he could see Jack over his shoulder, smiling sleepily at the lustful look on his boyfriend’s face.

“Well, not  _yet_ , pumpkin.” Jack winked, giving Rhys’ ass a firm rub.

“Don’t be  _too_  rough…” The young man mumbled after a moment, honestly just relaxed into the smell of the aromatic oils and the pressure of Jack’s hands. Still, pleasured feelings warmed in his groin as Jack caressed his ass, slipping a finger in between his cheeks to brush oil up against his hole. Rhys twitched, hips lazily rising up from the couch to meet his boyfriend’s palms.

“Oh, I’ll be delicate as a flower, sweetheart. Don’t you fret,” Jack whispered, fingertips stroking over Rhys’ entrance as he left more skin burnished with oil. “Just relax and look pretty, and daddy will take care of everything else for you.”


	15. Day 29: Double Penetration, Glory Hole, Rhack

Rhys didn’t know whose cock he was sucking through the hole in the bathroom stall wall, but the rough hands on his hips were familiar, as was the dick spreading his hole open.

Jack seemed unconcerned with the identity of the man in the other stall, apparently not minding a stranger’s dick in his boyfriend’s mouth as long as he could still plow Rhys into the wall. In fact Jack’s thrusts forced him even farther on the anonymous cock, encouraging him to suck and lap at the shaft in his mouth as Jack rolled his hips hard against Rhys’ rear.

“Good boy…” The CEO whispered, keeping his voice low as to not alert the other man to his presence. Rhys thought it a little silly—if the stranger hadn’t figured out there was more than one person in the stall besides him, then he probably had moonstones for brains—and yet Jack’s quiet, gravelly tone only encouraged Rhys’ arousal.

He almost wished they could reveal themselves at the end—he kind of wanted to see the look on this guy’s face when he realized he’d been  _this close_  to Handsome Jack himself, fundamentally connected by the bridge of Rhys’ own body. Someone deviant enough to explore a bathroom glory hole on Helios  _surely_  had fantasies about the big boss himself. And yet he would never know how close he came.

Rhys smirked, lips pulled smugly even over the cock in his mouth. This guy would never know what it was like to have Handsome Jack at your beck and call, to be so prized that he  _insisted_  on fucking you even as you sucked a stranger’s cock.

Rhys slurped and lapped noisily at the shaft in his mouth, growing less and less focused as Jack picked up his pace and hammered into that spot that made Rhys squirm over and over again. Saliva collected on the edge of his lips as he lazily sucked the stranger’s cock, attention drawn away to his boyfriend as Jack thrust forward one more time and came with a hiss—and a groan far louder than any he’d let out before.

“ _Yes_ , cupcake, yes!”

Rhys hummed in surprise as the cock in his mouth suddenly drew away, leaving a trail of spit and pre-cum running down his chin. He blinked, confused at the suddenly empty hole in front of him. But before he could piece together what had happened or why exactly their mysterious third partner had turned tail and ran Jack’s hands were grasping at his cock and jerking him through his orgasm.

“…At least one of us has the decency to finish what he started, huh?” Jack chuckled into Rhys’ ear, given up completely on staying quiet now as he rubbed his lover’s shaft. It didn’t take long for Rhys to come against the wall of the stall, his legs wobbling as he leaned up against it and let Jack support him from behind.

“Kind of a shame…think I was getting him really close…” Rhys mumbled, licking the mess around his lips. “Pretty sure you scared ‘em off, handsome…”

Jack kissed against the side of his head, surprisingly affectionate for a man who’d just finished screwing his boyfriend in the bathroom.’

“Eh.” Jack shrugged, his arms looping tighter about Rhys’s waist. “Some people just can’t handle the truth, pumpkin.”


	16. Day 30: Gags, Swallowing, Rhack

Rhys always looked good with a gag in his mouth.

Jack owned a decent collection of bondage gear, though he didn’t use them as often as he wanted too. Rhys was still warming up to the whole scene, so they’d started off fairly small with handcuffs, spreader bars, and Jack’s favorite—the gags.

Right now he had Rhys sitting on the carpet of the bedroom, his wrists cuffed behind his back and gag strapped around his head. He looked good with the black leather contrasted against his pale skin, and the little yellow Hyperion logos etched into the material filled Jack with a pleased sense of ownership over his lover.

The metal O-shape in the center of the gag held Rhys’ lips open around the shaft of Jack’s cock as he plunged it in and out of the boy’s mouth, lazily gripping Rhys’ hair with one hand as he leaned back against the bed with the other. His hips rolled slightly forward as he licked his lips, loving the look of Rhys bound and submissive and forced to suck his cock.

“You’re taking to this really well, sweetheart….like a fish to water. I can’t wait to work you up to the more serious stuff,” Jack moaned as he thrust deeper into his lover’s mouth until he could feel the slick quiver at the back of his throat. Rhys’ tongue flicked and rolled helplessly beneath the CEO’s shaft, the glisten of drool pooling right at the rim of his stretched lower lip.  

“Gonna have to work on my endurance a little more….seeing you like this gets me way too wound up too fast. Hard to really savor it when all I wanna do is plow you as hard as possible and get you all messy and wet with come…”

He could feel Rhys’ throat spasming around his cock as its head pushed towards the back of his throat, but before Jack could properly shove it down he was already coming, filling Rhys’ mouth with his seed. As Jack shuddered through his pleasure, he half-expected Rhys to spit or gag on the come but instead watched with awe as the boy’s throat pulsed, swallowing the entire load in his mouth down.

“ _…Holy crap_ , babe.” Jack’s grinned and affectionately pet at Rhys’ hair as his dick slid out of his mouth, painting the leather of the gag in a thin trail of white. “Think I might be able to upgrade you to the harder stuff faster than I thought.”


	17. Day 30: Breast Worship, Tights/Stockings/Pantyhose, Rhack

Hormone imbalances were a bitch, but they weren’t supposed to affect Rhys  _this_  much.

He’d already been to the doctor and acquired some meds that were supposed to correct the issue, but they were taking their sweet time, leaving him to deal with the extra sensitive and… _swelling_ in certain areas.

Specifically, his chest.

Omegas, even males, could develop more softness and tenderness in that area, but usually only if they were rearing pups. And while Rhys had never ruled out the possibility of having kids, that was a  _long_  way off and these changes, however temporary, weren’t supposed to affect him yet. Suffice to say, he was feeling pretty embarrassed about the whole thing and couldn’t wait for it to pass quickly and without anyone else noticing.

Unfortunately, he could never hide anything from Jack for very long.

“Jack,  _no_ , don’t touch them—“ Rhys groaned from atop the alpha’s lap, squirming in embarrassment as warm hands groped and massaged his chest. His breasts were small, barely able to fill out Jack’s palms and only slightly bowing out his pre-existing tattoos, and yet they felt  _highly_  sensitive to the pressure of the alpha’s fingers. Rhys bit his lip, his thighs clenching together as he fought off the arousal brewing in his groin.

“Why not, pumpkin? They’re beautiful. Just perfect little morsels made just for me,” Jack growled in his throat, forefinger rubbing over a sensitive nipple and earning a tiny mewl from the omega. 

Rhys had been in the middle of changing out of his work clothes when Jack caught him and pulled him into his lap to grope at his chest. And of course it happened to be a day where Rhys decided to wear his favorite pair of sheers blue stockings to the office. Considering his discomfort and anxiety lately, it’d made him feel better to wear something soft and sexy and hidden beneath his clothes. He knew how much Jack liked them, too, so maybe it wasn’t that much of a surprise to find the alpha worming his cock between Rhys’ silky thighs even as he stroked the omega’s small tits.

“ _Hmm_ …wonder if I can get you come just by touching them. What do you think?” Jack pressed Rhys’ breasts together as he rutted up between his legs, cock sliding easily thanks to the sleekness of the stockings.

Rhys answered him with a needy cry, louder than before, as he squeezed his thighs tighter about Jack’s cock and finally let himself melt into his alpha’s sensual touch.


	18. Day 31: Any of the Above, Rhack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this I did masks, and against a wall.

This previously lame Halloween party had taken a turn for the interesting the moment Rhys encountered this handsome stranger.

Of course, Rhys couldn’t see much of his face behind the ornate masquerade mask he wore, but the intense eyes and charming flash of teeth he could see behind the decorated holes quickly won him over. This guy was quite the flirt, too, complimenting the construction of Rhys’ angel costume and how well the short white tunic and golden heels showed off his legs. Considering the young man was already a couple of beers into the evening, he’d easily fallen for the masked stranger’s charm and let him lead him out of the apartment complex and into the little alley out back. There, Rhys let the man push him up against the cool alley wall where he worked his thigh up between his shaky legs.

The alcohol and rush of the sudden fling didn’t much help Rhys’ composure, and he had a hard time keeping quiet as the stranger’s hands peeled up the hem of his tunic and started to pull his cock out of his boxer briefs. Rhys moaned and tossed his head back lightly against the wall, feeling the stranger’s warm hand squeeze and pump at his cock. Rhys wrapped his arms around the man’s neck, too drunk and needy to realize just  _how_  warm the stranger’s hands—and really, his entire body—was getting. If he was paying attention to anything other than the pressure and pleasure in his belly, he would’ve noticed the strange flickering in his partners eyes, or the way his body grew until he nearly lifted Rhys up and off the ground, the toes of his golden heels just barely brushing up against the asphalt ground of the alleyway.

In fact, the only thing Rhys  _did_  realize as he clutched and humped against the stranger, was that he hadn’t tried to kiss him yet.

Rhys shifted his eyes to the stranger’s ornate mask, the holes there now darker and less distinct than they had been when Rhys’ had first met him. He tilted his head even as the stranger continued to pump his cock, suddenly overcome with the urge to properly kiss the man bringing him so much pleasure in the midst of such a dull party. His fingers trailed up the man’s neck, brushing over the spikes of hair at the nape as they started to fiddle with the strings tying it to his face.

All of a sudden, the mask fell away, clattering onto the ground with a  _crack_. An apology died on Rhys’ lips as his eyes widened with horror, taking in what lay beneath the stranger’s mask.

Or rather, what  _didn’t_.

All Rhys saw at first was a swirling, metallic void where the man’s features should be, as if someone had scooped out his face and replaced it with endless miasma. Horror gripped him in the heart even as the clawed hand continued to squeeze and pump at his cock. 

Rhys struggled, escape fruitless thanks to the creature’s grip and the fact that he was now pinned against the wall several feet off the ground. As he watched, terrified squeaks edging out of his throat as he tried to scream, a pair of searing, purple eyes sprung up out of the void of the man’s face, followed by a nightmarish neon grin.

“You’re  _mine_ , pumpkin.” It laughed as the void surged out beyond the boundaries of the man’s face, engulfing Rhys whole just as the grip on his cock brought him over the edge.


End file.
